User talk:Banana Split/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, Banana Split! Thank you for editing the The Professor's Journal page! We hope you will keep making great edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our Forums. -- Wattz2000 (Talk) 20:12, June 7, 2011 Hello Hi, you seem like a new user around here but contributed a lot in a span of few days :) Anyways, can i ask? What other games do you play? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome. =) I play a lot of Mario/Pokémon games. I also like some Lego games (I'm playing Lego Pirates of the Caribbean now). -Banana Split 18:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you like pokemon too?! :) What game? :) Haha XD Sorry if im talkative, when it comes to Pokemon, i got hyped :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Mostly Black lately, but the earliest I've played is Crystal. I like the R/S/E and HG/SS the most as far as the region goes, though. -Banana Split 17:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, from what wiki did you come from since i read in your talk page that you helped on other wiki's. Also you're really good at editing Puzzles. Anyways getting back to the talk about Pokemon (im sorry if im talkative when it comes to Pokemon :D) do you also watch the anime or read the manga of it? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 07:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was mainly on a wiki about comics from another site I've been too, but otherwise I'm not really from a particular wiki. As for Pokémon, I just play the games now. I used to watch the anime, but it's been years (I ran out of time to watch it, and now I would never think to). I've read a few bits of the manga too, but not much. -Banana Split 22:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh :) Just wondering...what manga have you read? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I think the little bit of Pokémon manga is all. If there was more, I don't remember, so I guess there wouldn't be much else. =P -Banana Split 03:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) OH oki :) Anyways keep up the goodwork on puzzles also! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 04:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Just asking You seem to know alot about everything on here, I'm not being mean, but where do you get this knonledge from? Layton515 08:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :I've edited on other wikis a lot, so I have experience from there. When I'm trying to do something I'll look up information about it, too, so I get information from Wikia's help site or whatever comes up on a Google search. -Banana Split 17:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then, thanks for answering! : :Layton515 14:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) AB+B=BA Thank you for fixing that. I have also noticed you have been very active and have some quite nice contributions. Keep up the good work ;) --Wattz2000 00:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Response Just wondering...why do you prefer to answer messages on your talk page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :It keeps a conversation in one place, so it's easier for me to follow and look back on when I respond. I guess a lot of it is just habit, too. -Banana Split 17:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Umm. I use http://professorlayton3walkthrough.blogspot.com/. You can't copy info down, but by having two separate visible windows (one with the wiki and the other with the walkthrough) it's a snap. But I do pages fast as I work on usually 4 or 5 at the same time. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 14:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Can you take a quick screenshot of what happens on the pages with that button? (I never get to see that button as an admin). As for the games, sure put them on the main template. I was planning to do this myself actually :P. Btw, does the new editor layout look OK on your end? I made som style cleanups (you may need to refresh your cache), which look good on my PC, but I need other input. - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 18:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, the View source thing should be fixed now. I've also hidden the grey boxes for now (refresh cache etc), I believe it may be a bug in the new editor. As for the transparacy, I'll try it and see what it gives. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The background should be transparent now :) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) LF Hey, could you easily make some redirects for Unwound Future Puzzles. I mean like UF001 will lead to Party Crasher, could you make LF001 lead to same. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I have to go now, but I'll start when I get back. '-Banana Split' 01:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Toy Car Can I ask a favor of you? Can you do what you did to the parrot images to the Toy Car images. They're in need of clean-up as well. I don't have any photo editing program on my computer. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I can do that. I actually got them from the same site as the puzzle images, though; I didn't do any editing (which reminds me - I forgot to put the image credit on the parrot page). '-Banana Split' 18:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I can do some of the redirects while that's going down. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Transparencies Hey! I noticed you were the one doing all those transparencies I kept seeing. Just wanted to drop in and say thank you. You're doing an awesome job with it, and that makes my list one line shorter. XD Keep up the great work around here. =Trace Barkley|GFX 22:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Monobook CSS I implemented your Monobook CSS with a few changes. Feel free to fine-tune it a bit more (since you now can :P). - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 17:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) UF Puzzles Yo! I'm contacting everyone that's been active today. Can I ask for your assistance on UF Puzzles? If so, that would be very nice. I'm wanting UF to be done by August, so will you please help me and the rest of wiki by adding in some. Even one or two a day can help tremendously. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll help. I've actually been meaning to do some, but I never got around to it. '-Banana Split' 21:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Layton Wiki in Italian Hello! I could create a wiki like this in Italian? Chris54721 12:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :oh, that wuold be wonderful!! --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 13:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::for the home page, can I use the same of your wiki? :::I dunno. I think you should ask User:Trace Barkley about that one, it's his design after all. As an administrator, I don't see why not. Other inter-language wikis use the same main page format. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 13:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Cut Scenes in Media Pages Yo! Do you think it's a good idea for a video gallery in the Media Pages for Cut Scenes. TJ deleted a previous article for a video content, but it didn't go far and was its own article. Just wondering if the scenes should be in the media pages since their like the songs, y'know. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) help... a question for the wiki in Italian: how do I change the forum icons that appear when there are new posts? Chris54721 12:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :You need to add it to the wiki's css. The stuff in the boxes here is what we have. For yours, you'd replace the part in parentheses with the URL of the icon you want to use. Everything in the boxes should stay in English. :Regular icon, no new posts: .forum_title a { background: url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/layton/images/8/8e/Forum_Nonew.png) center left no-repeat !important; } :Regular forum, new posts: .forumlist td.forum_title a.forum_new { background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/layton/images/b/b0/Forum_Icon.png) center left no-repeat !important; } :Announcement with new posts: .announcements td.forum_title a.forum_new { background: url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/layton/images/9/95/Forum_Announce.png) center left no-repeat !important; } If that doesn't work, you can try looking at the help wiki or asking at the forum on this wiki. '-Banana Split' 15:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Eternal Diva Music I know; we work together. I put them on the pages, he converts them, and replaces them with audio files. That's why I put them on there. They'll be sorted out soon. 16:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Page Format Can you direct me to the forum please? 15:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. how do you post new threads? I've only just joined it a few days ago, and I've never really used forums before. 15:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Kay. Should be going live in 5-10 minutes. 16:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It's up. 16:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) MoM Character Hey, do you have any idea who that guy in MoM with the red jacket and cylindrical head is? 21:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, sorry. =\ '-Banana Split' 21:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, have to ask Wattz, or LaytonKyouju or something. : 21:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Videos... Yeah, I kind of understand that. I might just have to talk to Wattz about it... maybe not. I hate to irritate people with requests and questions that I should already know the answer to, you know? -- DetectiveLayton92 03:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Edits Sorry about that. As a rule of thumb, I totally get it. That's a habit I'll have to kick. In the words of Hershel Layton, "Frankly, I'm....ashamed." DetectiveLayton92 00:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, it won't. We must all learn from our mistakes. (And no, I'm not some wise-crack) DetectiveLayton92 00:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: The I already have. I've written the new Manual of Style, which says that the games are refered to without the 'the'. 20:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, it is on the forum. I did not discuss it with someone through Chat. I'm not that stupid. 20:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Split, I wrote that. And for a more detailed version, check my blog. And how dare you add that snide comment at the end. 20:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's mentioned in the Images section; there's a lot I missed out when writing it really. And O.O, I was like, expecting a full-blown argument or something, so I accept your apology (Even though I'm being a bit of a hypocrite, heh) 20:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it was discussed. And wow, the world needs more people like you. 20:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. And it's my pleasure since it stopped me turning evil on you AHEM ^_^' 20:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ LOL 20:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, whut? Wattz made my signature, so I'm a bit clueless on the situation, aha ^_^' 21:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig Um, four ~. 21:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Link Duh! XD *facepalm* Thanks. [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 00:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Looks so much better now! RE: Logo I actually don't know the font I used. It was long back, and I no longer have the PSD I'm afraid. I'm sure there's online tools that are able to find a font that looks like it though (it won't find the same font, since the logo is vectorized). - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 09:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig pages You did something? Huh, I must not have noticed. Um, go ahead and do whatever you're going to do, and then I'll try not to delete the entire internet by trying to figure out sig templates on my own. Sound like a deal? :P [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 21:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That's weird, maybe it was me who moved it :) Anyway, thanks. So if you changed it into a subpage, I'll still find it in the same place, right? I think it'd be a subpage in my sandbox, which happens to be another subpage :) If its in a different location, I'll search for it. [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 21:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig Um, yeah, do it. I have no idea how it works anyway. 21:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should leave it until tommorow(If you're running on the same time as me: GMT +00:00/01:00 Daylight Saving Time) 22:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sig template Ok, I think I've finally got the signature colours right (the stupid 'custom signature' box in 'My preferences' wouldn't let me put a background on it: not enough room for code) so can you please check and make sure that its workable and everything, and maybe, just maybe, tell me how to get it as a template/sig/whatever in the actual article/ talk page? I know that, since there's still a page that Sophia has for her signature, it says that it's actually a wiki template when you go to search for it. Since mine isn't, I haven't a clue how to get it from the subpage to here. Thanks! [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 23:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I shortened the code of your sig, so if you want you can just put what's on your sig page into your preferences. I'm pretty sure it'll work. :If you want to use a template, though, you should be able to set as your sig and have it work. Something to keep in mind, though, is that using a template for a sig is that you'll have to post the pages on every wiki that you'll be signing comments on (those pages being User:DetectiveLayton92/sig and User talk:DetectiveLayton92/sig). -Banana Split 23:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I truly can't thank you enough :) and yes, I know how you operate your talk page. ;) :DetectiveLayton92 00:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :FYI: Take note of the message above from Sophia. It seems 'Fabulous' is gone from her sig, in case you didn't catch that. ::Hm...that is a problem. Strange...I'm still seeing it. Is it back now? And what browser are you using? -Banana Split 00:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It's back now, thankfully. I'm using Internet Explorer. And sorry for the dramatic pause there, blog posts. :P ::DetectiveLayton92 00:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig again Alrighty then, got it! ;) Thanks. DetectiveLayton92 18:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Edit template Oh, right! That's actually a good idea; might save a few people's lives with the images XD 00:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Layton OCs Wiki Thank you for the update, but I've already posted pages of the stories, characters, etc. on the OCs wiki, and I did so about a week ago. Just thought you should know. DetectiveLayton92 01:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: OCs Wiki Spli, what is the point of having blogs, which say that we can post stories and such, if we can't? It's not like anyone on here wants to hear about how our day went. 06:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC)O Oh, fair enough then. I might copy it all to a document, since the OC Wiki needs a lot of preparation for more users. 14:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-navigation Yeah, thanks for messing around with it. I added this wiki to the requests page on Central and we've got the new version for a test run. The server's been all out of whack all day, and an just saying thanks for working on it. — Wattz2000 00:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hopefully that all works; it's hard to tell with the site flipping out. I couldn't get on for the last hour. >> -Banana Split 01:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC)